


You and Me and He

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Gender Nonconforming James "Bucky" Barnes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Getting Together, Getting Together x2, Hand Jobs, James "Bucky" Barnes Wears Makeup, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Protective James "Bucky" Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rutting, Teasing, Top Peter Parker, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Peter was getting hopeless. He had flirted and teased so obviously that others had noticed, but Tony hadn't done anything. He was running out of patience and ideas, and he was desperate. Desperate enough, apparently, to go to MJ for ‘advice’.“Make him jealous. Show him that you have options. Make him think that he has competition.”The only problem was that Tony didn’t have competition. Or, he hadn’t thought that Tony had any competition, until he walked into the compound’s communal kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic last June, and have finally finished it! Now, I’m using it for this months poly fic. Chapter two will be posted next week!
> 
> Also, wow, that was a lot of fucking tags.
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Peter was annoyed. Peter was annoyed because he was nineteen.  _ Nineteen _ . And that meant that he was legal, that he had  _ been  _ legal, for two full years. Yet, despite the lingering looks and suggestive touching, despite the hours spent together, bonding and getting closer and closer, Tony had yet to make a move. 

Peter had been _so_ _sure_ that on his eighteenth birthday, Tony would make a move. Peter had been excited, especially when Tony offered to throw him a party at the compound. But Tony hadn’t done anything then. He hadn't done anything when Peter turned nineteen, either, _months_ ago. Peter could only flirt and touch and tease so much before feeling like giving up.

But...he couldn't give up. Not when he knew Tony felt the same way, wanted the same thing. Peter knew Tony wanted  _ him _ . He saw it in all the looks and touches that lingered, in the way praise spewed from Tony’s mouth whenever Peter did anything even remotely impressive. He saw it in the way Tony gravitated towards him, rather than any of the other Avengers living in the compound again. 

In the way Tony’s heart rate spiked whenever Peter got close, whenever they touched, in every small thing in each seemingly insignificant interaction. 

But Tony never made a move, and Peter's patience had long since worn thin. He has wanted Tony Stark since he first knew what it was to want someone; he hadn't looked at anyone else the same way, especially since he began actually working with Tony. At fifteen, he had been filled with foolish dreams of his mentor falling in love with him. He pushed most of those thoughts away at first, only entertaining them after he became sure Tony was interested.

Now Peter was losing hope. He flirted and teased so obviously that others had noticed, but Tony never did anything. He was running out of patience and ideas, desperate. Desperate enough, apparently, to go to MJ for ‘advice’. 

_ “Make him jealous. Show him that you have options. Make him think that he has competition.” _

How Peter was going to do that he had no idea, but at this point it couldn't hurt. It was probably the only thing that he had yet to try. The only problem was that Tony didn’t  _ have _ competition. Or, he hadn’t  _ thought _ Tony had any competition, before walking into the compound’s communal kitchen.

While Peter may have only ever had feelings for Tony Stark, he wasn’t blind, and a shirtless Bucky Barnes was an amazing sight to walk in on. He sent the super soldier a smile, grinning when Bucky's eyes tracked the bare expanse of his legs and thighs. Like Bucky, Peter was still wearing his sleepwear, surprisingly comfortable booty shorts and an oversized, very worn, Iron Man t-shirt. 

He knew the picture he made, shirt ending only centimetres above the hem of his shorts, and he smiled at Bucky as he walked over to the counter, considering what he wanted for breakfast. He was about to say something when he noticed Tony sitting at the dining table, tapping away on a Stark pad.

“What's with the clothes, kid?” Bucky asked, and when Peter turned back around, Bucky still hadn’t looked up from his legs. 

“I didn't think anyone would be around yet,” Peter told him, shrugging his shoulders. He turned back towards the cupboards to get himself down a glass for water. He grabbed one from a higher shelf, just so that he would have to stand up on his toes and reach for it. 

“And I’m sure that’s why you’ve got Stark on your shirt, right?” Bucky’s voice was soft, coming from right behind Peter, and when he settled back onto the heels of his feet, his shoulders were brushing Bucky’s chest. “And why your shorts are shorter than sin?”

“I—I, uh, I don’t know what you're talking about,” Peter said, his whole body shivering when Bucky's breath ghosted over his neck.

“Don’t lie to me, Doll,” Bucky caged Peter in with his arms, leaning even closer, and Peter felt a few strands of Bucky’s hair brush over his neck.

Peter spun around, heart beating out of his chest. His stomach was tight with nerves, but he gave Bucky the most appealing look that he could muster, gazing up at him from under his lashes. He leaned back against the counter, gently grabbing hold of Bucky’s wrists. Peter looked up at him, pleased at the intense look Bucky was aiming at him. “Maybe I wore them for you.”

Bucky laughed, a low chuckle that rumbled out of his chest and made Peter flush. “As much as I would like to believe that, pretty boy, you and I both know I’m not the one you really want.”

Peter nodded, dropping his eyes in embarrassment even as he felt his cheeks heat up. He felt exposed now, with the way that Bucky was watching him. “I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled, through for what he wasn’t sure.

“Don’t apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong, sugar,” Bucky said, turning his hands so that he could tangle their fingers together. “You know that he wants you too, right?”

Peter shrugged, because while he  _ did _ know that Tony wanted him, it was hard to believe when Tony had never done anything about it. 

“I know how he looks at me, but he’s still hasn’t done anything about it,” Peter admitted, glancing up when Bucky squeezed his hands.

“Other than walking around looking like  _ this _ ,” Bucky said, trailing his eyes up and down Peter’s form with dark eyes. It had Peter’s cheeks burning even hotter, especially when Bucky’s lips tilted up into a grin that looked  _ predatory, _ “what else have you done to get him to make a move?”

“Well, I’ve flirted with him,” Peter said, and he knew he was pouting. Bucky squeezed his hands again, and Peter smiled at him. “I—my friend, MJ, thinks I should make him jealous. S-show him that he has some competition.”

Bucky tilted his head a little to the side before he grinned and intertwined their fingers. Peter panicked, just for a moment, before he was squealing as Bucky grabbed him by the hips and lifted him onto the counter. Peter laughed, looking down at Bucky now that he was higher, his knees brushing Bucky’s hips.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, eyes flicking down to where Bucky’s hands were resting on his bare thighs. 

The difference in temperature made Peter shiver; he loved the contrast between the cool metal and warm skin. Bucky’s hands were big enough to wrap around Peter’s thigh, even when he was sitting, and the sight had heat pooling in Peter’s gut.

“We’re makin’ Tony jealous,” Bucky told him, dragging his hands down Peter’s legs before gripping his knees and pushing them apart so he could step between them.

“A-are you sure?” Peter asked, though his voice shook. His dick was hardening in his shorts, and he knew Bucky would be able to see. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to ask Bucky to step away, not with how good his hands felt against his thighs, the tips of his fingers creeping up to brush under the hem of Peter’s shorts.

“If it means touchin’ a pretty thing like you, ‘course I am,” Bucky said, dropping his voice to a deep rumble. Peter may have whimpered, possibly. Bucky’s grin turned smug, and he leaned even closer. “So whaddya say doll? Wanna give him a show?”

Peter nodded, not trusting his voice to come out anything close to steady. His heart was beating too loud and too fast in his own ears, and it was the only thing that he could hear. His stomach felt tight with nerves, but was warm with arousal as well, heat thrumming through his belly, branching up from where Bucky was still holding his thighs.

He didn't say anything when Bucky leaned forward, though he moaned when their lips pressed together. At first, it was just a gentle press of closed mouths, nothing more than dry lips. It wasn’t Peter’s first kiss, but he was inexperienced enough to feel awkward. Bucky didn’t seem to mind, and moved his hands from Peter’s legs to cup his face. 

Their lips slid together slowly. Peter let himself get lost in the feeling, in the heat building in his stomach. All of his senses were clouded with  _ Bucky _ , his taste and smell, the feel of his shoulders underneath Peter’s hands. He kissed, lazily, trying to work up the courage to take things another step. Hesitantly, Peter flicked out his tongue; Bucky groaned, long and loud, sending shivers down the length of Peter’s spine. 

It was so good, so much better than anything Peter had ever felt before. He could hardly believe that  _ anything  _ could feel so good, and he was breathless as Bucky licked into his mouth. Peter whined, the sound pulled from the back of his throat before Peter could do anything to stop it. He didn’t mind, though, not when Bucky made a low noise in response. 

Peter brought his legs up and around Bucky’s waist, arching his back even as his mouth fell open. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good, so good, and he was hard and aching in his pants. Peter did his best to kiss back, flicking his tongue out and sliding it against Bucky’s. He rolled his hips to get more friction, cock throbbing. 

Peter whined, scratching at Bucky’s shoulder and back, arching his body and tilting his hips to press them closer together. He pushed the heels of his feet into the small of Bucky’s back, scooting forward on the counter, all but trying to climb him. Bucky bit at his lips and Peter only moaned, his cock hard and his balls tight. 

Everything felt so good—Bucky’s tongue and his hair between Peter’s fingers, the way Bucky was grabbing fists fulls of his ass and urging Peter closer, close enough that his erection was pressed into the hard plane of Bucky’s abdomen. It was so easy to roll his hips forward, drag his cock over Bucky’s body until he couldn’t breathe. 

He felt so good, too good, he wasn’t going to last, and he could feel heat pooling lower and lower in his belly, and he was going to, he was—

Peter pulled back, staring up at the ceiling with wide, shocked eyes. The sprinklers embedded in the entire building were raining down water, heavy currents that had Peter completely soaked. He looked at Bucky, and Peter frowned at the darkness he found on the man's face before Bucky smoothed his expression into a smug grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Looks like we made him jealous,” Bucky said, though his body was too tense under Peter’s hands.

He had no idea why the man was so upset and no idea how to make any of it better. 

“Thank you,” Peter whispered, and he took Bucky’s face in his hand to kiss him as softly as he could. Bucky wrapped Peter up in his arms, and Peter continued to kiss him until the hold wasn’t quite so tight. “Thank you.”

Bucky didn't say anything, nor did he look at Peter as he slid off the counter. Peter gave the man’s arm a squeeze, darting forward for one last kiss to Bucky's cheek, before he was off to find Tony.

* * *

FRIDAY immediately told Peter what floor Tony was on. He was...he was  _ mad _ , angry that Tony had interrupted him and Bucky in such a childish manner. Peter tried to remind himself that he had his desired outcome. Exactly what he wanted to happen, happened. Peter  _ should _ be happy, and he  _ was _ pleased that Tony finally made his move. But he couldn't stop thinking about the look on Bucky's face when he had pulled away.

He couldn’t figure out  _ why _ Bucky would have looked upset. He had said that he was happy to help Peter, but maybe...maybe that wasn’t the only reason he had done it. Maybe Bucky had meant what he said about wishing Peter was dressed as he was for him. Maybe it was more than just a line. That wasn’t a thought Peter needed to have, especially with how unopposed he was to the idea. 

Thinking about it further, he’d always liked Bucky. Peter didn’t get along with a lot of the other Avengers, even after officially joining them a year ago. His age created a barrier between them that none of them seemed interested in trying to cross. Except Bucky. Bucky had never treated him like he was lesser just for being younger.

Instead, Bucky had taught Peter how to fight better, pulling him out of his room to train, and Peter had used that knowledge to keep himself and others safe countless times. Bucky took the time to get to know him, asked after what Peter was doing and learned who he was. Bucky was his  _ friend _ , at the very least, and thinking about what he had done, assuming he was right and Bucky really did want him, he felt horrible. 

He felt horrible for the way he had used Bucky. Of course Bucky had said that he was willing, that he wanted to help. It had been Bucky’s idea and he had been the one to escalate it all. Bucky was always the first to step up and volunteer to help Peter, but now Peter wasn’t so sure that was all it was. He didn't know just how that thought made him feel—the nervous excitement when Bucky had first touched him was sharp in his belly now—but he didn’t have time to think about it.

The elevator door opened with a ding, FRIDAY's voice letting Peter know he had arrived at Tony’s personal suite. Peter stalked into the room, annoyance and anger only growing as water dripped from his bangs into his face. Because he was still soaking wet. Because Tony had turned the sprinklers on them and interrupted the most amazing kiss of his life with someone he kind of, sort of, wanted to kiss some more.

Focus, Peter.

“You’re dripping onto my floor,” Tony said, and Peter whirled around to face him. 

Tony was standing in the hallway, dress shirt untucked and his hair a mess. It was obvious that he had been running his fingers through it, but for how long Peter wasn’t sure. The sight of Tony dishevelled and...distressed, really, did nothing to calm Peter’s ire. He was furious. 

“And whose fault is that!” Peter exclaimed, stalking forward so he could poke Tony in the chest. “That was—that was...gah! That was so  _ immature _ !”

“Oh really?” Tony sneered, catching Peter’s wrist when he went to poke Tony again. “And what about your stunt? The way you just  _ threw _ yourself at Barnes like that, flirting with him while wearing  _ my _ suit on your shirt,”

“Well maybe if you had ever made it clear you were interested, I wouldn’t have had to resort to that!” Peter yelled, using his free hand to poke Tony again. All of his anger was returning, all the time he had spent feeling awkward and insecure and hopeless.

“You—you what?” Tony asked, his eyes going wide as he stumbled back a step. Peter followed, twisting his arm so he could twine their fingers together.

“You weren’t doing anything,” Peter said, taking another step closer. “You never made a move, even though I  _ know _ you’re interested.”

“Peter,” Tony began, but Peter wasn’t done.

“You flirt back and you act like you’re interested, like you _want_ _me_ , but you never do anything! I’m so tired of waiting and hoping and never knowing!” Peter told him, voice rising with his anger. He was tired of feeling like a fool, like some kind of child that Tony just strung along. It _hurt_ , feeling like Tony was only humouring him. But then there would be moments when it was more, when Tony let some of his walls down and let Peter in.

“Kid, I—”

“I’m not a kid!” Peter shouted, angrily pushing his damp hair off his forehead and stepping even closer. “I’m not a damn kid, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s eyes went wide when Peter made his voice all breathy, and he looked up at the man from under his lashes. “Peter—”

“Kiss me, Mr. Stark. Please, we both want it, just kiss me.” The noise Tony let out was deep, a choked sort of moan and Tony wrapped the arm not holding Peter’s hand around Peter’s waist, tugging him closer until they were finally pressed together. 

“You have to be sure about this,” Tony said, and he was serious in a way Peter rarely saw him. “You have to be sure that you want this.”

“I am,” Peter said, his free hand tangling in the hairs along the nape of Tony’s neck. 

Before Tony could say something else or do something that would stop them, Peter pressed up onto his toes and fit their mouths together. There was nothing soft about the kiss, nothing like the way Bucky had first kissed him. Instead, Peter kissed him with fervour, not wasting a second before he was licking into Tony’s mouth and nipping on his bottom lip.

Peter’s skin was on fire. His blood was boiling, already on edge from being with Bucky and now  _ this _ . Kissing Tony felt like everything he had ever wanted was coming to life. Tony tasted sharp, and Peter could smell the coffee on his breath as Tony let him inside. It wasn’t bad, nothing about this was bad. 

He reached down, hands slipping from Tony’s back and over his ass, taking a moment to palm handfuls of fat. Tony moaned into his mouth and Peter echoed the noise, kneading the cheeks in his hands, pulling and pushing. Once he had groped his fill, he slid his hands lower, ducking down so that he could get his hands under Tony’s thighs. 

Without warning, he  _ lifted _ , holding onto Tony as the man yelped, arms flailing before finding purchase on Peter’s shoulders. Tony wrapped his legs tightly around Peter’s waist and it only served to press their groins together. Tony rolled his hips in a fluid roll that had Peter’s knees nearly buckling at the pressure it put against his cock. 

“Holy fuck,  _ super strength _ ,” Tony gasped, voice a mess, and Peter hefted him higher to hear the man groan again. 

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, stumbling a step forward, “Fuck yeah.”

* * *

By the time Peter made it into Tony’s bedroom, he was out of breath and so hard it hurt. He tossed Tony onto his bed, watching as the man bounced and laughed. Tony was gorgeous, hair messy and eyes bright and lips red from where Peter had been sucking on them. A thrill shot down his stomach at knowing  _ he _ was the reason Tony Stark looked like that.

Peter stumbled forward, his knees hitting the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what to do, not now, and he let his hands hang loosely at his sides. Nervous shame welled up in his belly, and he felt ridiculous for not knowing what to do. This was so new, and he felt every bit the inexperienced virgin that he was, standing at the edge of Tony’s bed and staring down at him.

“Take your shirt off,” Tony said, his voice a touch deeper than Peter was used to. It was easy to follow the command, and Peter peeled his wet shirt over his head. “Good boy,” Tony told him, and the praise settled warmly in the back of Peter’s head, making him smile.

It was easy to do what Tony asked, and he stripped out of the rest of his clothing piece by piece, only when Tony asked him. He tossed them all to the side, uncaring of where they landed. He did his best to push down the bit of shame he could feel when he was completely naked. Peter knew he was attractive, that his body was toned and sculpted and his dick was nice, but Tony’s gaze on him was so heavy, and no one had ever seen him like this before. 

“C’here, baby,” Tony said quietly, softly, and Peter did just that.

Crawling onto the bed, Peter knee-walked his way up until he was straddling Tony’s waist. Tony’s hands settled warm over his thighs and Peter shivered at the familiarity of the touch. Both of Tony’s hands were warm, but neither of them was as warm or Bucky’s had been. He shivered, though he didn’t like the feeling that crawled up his stomach when thinking of Bucky like this.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, his eyes worried. 

Peter nodded, though he did his best to pull himself out of his head when he said, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Alright,” Tony said, his hands trailing even higher. 

They pressed into the crease of Peter’s thighs, pushing at the skin and making Peter’s dick bob. He watched his own erection bounce, leaking a thick bead of precome that Tony swiped away with his tongue to  _ taste _ . Peter moaned loudly, his hips twitching into nothing but being forced still by Tony’s hands.

“I’m going to get you off with my hands, because this is so hard that it must hurt, and then we’re going to regroup and decide what to do next, alright, baby?” Tony asked him. His voice was clear, and despite the practical way he was talking about it, the mention of Tony’s hands on him had him moaning.

He moaned even louder when Tony actually grabbed his dick. Peter really, really wished that he could say he had lasted longer, but all it took was one swipe of Tony’s thumb over the head of his dick, and he was coming so hard it hurt, shaking apart in Tony’s lap as he spilled over Tony’s clothed chest and ruined his shirt. 

“ _ Fuck _ , that was so fucking hot,” Tony swore, and Peter panted as the last dredges of his orgasm washed over him. Tony milked his cock until it was too sensitive and it hurt, and Peter moved back with a whine that was pulled from the back of his throat. 

He slumped forward, suddenly tired in his afterglow. So much had happened in such a short time that Peter willingly went when Tony pulled him atop him. He curled up on Tony’s chest, all too aware that Tony was still completely dressed now that he was lying stretched out over him. Tony’s hands were rubbing up and down his sides, and Peter hummed happily.

After a few minutes, Tony surprised him by grabbing his hips and  _ flipping them _ . Peter let out a startled gasp as he started up at Tony, loving the brightness in Tony’s eyes and the gentle curve of his smile. Tony looked so  _ happy _ , and Peter’s heart felt full of the knowledge that he’d been the one to put that look there. 

When Tony leaned down, Peter happily met him for a kiss that turned into a long drag of their lips and their tongues. Tony moved down, lips catching on Peter’s jaw and tongue licking out to taste. When Tony kissed his neck, Peter shuddered even as he dropped his head back to give him more room. Tony kissed and sucked and bit, and Peter wiggled under him, arousal rising.

“How fast can you get hard again?” Tony asked, and his voice was a low growl that made Peter shiver. 

“Uh, probably pretty soon if you keep doing that,” Peter admitted, groaning when Tony sucked even  _ harder _ , definitely leaving a bruise.

“Good, I want you to fuck me,” Tony told him, and Peter was suddenly sure. Sex with Tony Stark was going to be how he went. He wasn’t even mad about it—what a fucking wonderful way to go.

“Yes,” Peter said, nodding his head, “Yes I can do that.”

Tony chuckled, but the noise wasn’t mean. They continued to kiss for a while longer, Peter trailing his hands up and down Tony’s sides and over his arms and shoulders, touching as much as he could. It felt like he was getting everything that he ever wanted, and he almost couldn’t believe it. 

When Tony finally pulled back, his lips were red and shiny, slick with their spit. The sight went right to Peter’s cock, filling until he was once again fully hard. 

“Now that, I am jealous of,” Tony said with a smile. The skin around his eyes was lined with age, but Peter found it nothing short of appealing. He shifted, climbing off the bed and rifling through the bed table before quickly undressing. “Here ya go,” he said, passing Peter a bottle of lube.

Peter took a breath, scooting back against the pillows as Tony laid himself out, his head facing the foot of the bed. Peter’s heart got caught up in his throat even as his mouth went dry. Tony was  _ gorgeous _ , and the way he’d laid himself out, knees spread and ass slightly raised, was the hottest freaking thing Peter had ever  _ seen _ . 

“Oh fuck,” Peter said, watching with wide eyes as Tony  _ shook his ass _ . “I’m going to die.”

Tony laughed. Peter opened the lube. He poured a bit into his hand, letting his skin warm the cool gel as he crawled closer. He ran his hand over the perfect curve of Tony’s ass, caught up in the light dusting of hair and the way the skin gave under his fingers. He had never been so turned on his life, and it didn’t seem to matter that he had come once—his dick felt hard enough to hammer nails. 

Peter pulled one of Tony’s cheeks to the side, his breath catching up in his throat as Tony’s hole was revealed. He swallowed his tongue, gently brushing his thumb over the hairy, wrinkled skin. Tony groaned and Peter echoed it, pulling back so he could dip his finger in the lube. When he circled the hole with his finger, it fucking  _ winked _ . 

Peter pushed forward, his finger slipping in easily. It made Peter groan again, and his dick pumped out a bead of precome that spilled down his shaft. He thought nothing of it, too caught up in how warm Tony’s insides were around Peter’s finger. He was so soft inside, all velvet, and Peter crooked his finger to rub against his rim and his inner walls.

Pulling it out, he pressed back in with two, breathless with how easily Tony was taking him. He didn’t know what he was doing, not really, but he twisted his wrist and pumped his fingers before adding a third, and then he spent long minutes working him over. His cock was leaking but he ignored it, focusing on the noises he could draw when he crocked his fingers just right. 

“Okay, okay, Pete that’s enough, c’mon,” Tony growled, rolling his hips back into Peter’s fingers harshly. 

Peter nodded, pulling his fingers out and rising up onto his hips, ready to push in when Tony told him to grab a condom. He arched his back as he fucked back onto Peter’s fingers. Peter nodded dumbly, then made some sort of noise when he realized that Tony couldn’t see him. He reached for the nightstand Tony had gotten the lube from, unwilling to remove his fingers from Tony’s ass and nearly fell off the bed in the process.

Opening the wrapper with his teeth, he slid the rubber down his shaft with shaking hands. He knew that if Tony hadn’t insisted, he wouldn’t have worn one. Squeezing himself at the base, he used the flash of pain to stave off his orgasm. He knew he wasn’t going to last, but he wanted to at least get fully seated before he was coming. 

With a deep breath, Peter lined himself up, the head sliding through the mess of lube. He grabbed himself firmly before he pushed forward. For a moment, he didn’t think it was going to fit, but then he pushed a bit harder and the head of his cock popped past the ring of muscle and slid smoothly into Tony’s ass.

Which,  _ holy fucking Christ _ , was the best thing that Peter had felt in his entire life. He slid in slowly, keeping his hands on Tony’s waist and holding tightly enough that he knew he was going to leave bruises. He couldn’t bring himself to control his strength, not when it felt like Tony was squeezing his soul out of his goddamn dick. 

Peter thrust slowly, the heat and pressure around his cock too much. He had no idea how he hadn’t come yet, but he kept up what he was doing. Even though he was only fucking Tony slowly, the man sounded like he was rather enjoying himself, grunting and moaning as Peter kept fucking into him. 

Pressure was building in his gut as his balls drew up, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. Still, he tried his best to make it good for Tony, picking up his pace and angling his hips in an attempt to get him to moan louder. 

Suddenly, Peter arched his back, biting into his bottom lip until he tasted blood. He shook, pleasure shooting through his body so strongly it  _ hurt _ , as he emptied into Tony’s ass. His hips were making small, aborted thrusts as Tony milked his cock with the tight ring of his ass, and Peter realized he was whining only to be unable to stop it. 

He slumped forward, unable to hold himself up, and both he and Tony collapsed forward. Peter breathed into the back of Tony’s neck, his heart still racing. A moment later, Tony pushed up the bed and Peter slipped off him. Peter rolled onto his back as Tony straddled his waist, stripping his cock quickly. Peter felt too come drunk to anything other than moan, though when Tony pushed his fingers against his lips he sucked them into his mouth and swept his tongue over the rough pads, giving them as much as attention as he could manage. 

It wasn’t long before Tony was coming, spilling over Peter’s stomach as he panted through his release. He watched the man come, the way his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back. It was the sexiest thing that Peter had ever seen, and he moaned around his mouthful. Tony pulled his hand back, slick fingers trailing over Peter’s jaw before swiping through his own release and feeding it back to him.

“Fuck, kid,” Tony groaned, falling forward and lying over Peter’s chest, Peter brought his arms around him, petting down Tony’s back and the back of his head. 

“Sorry I didn’t—” Peter began, ugly insecurity welling up his chest and making him feel embarrassed. 

“Kid, that was awesome. I don’t care how long you lasted. You’ll only get better,” Tony told him, smiling down at him before leaning in to steal a series of short kisses.

Peter let out a long breath, holding Tony tighter against him. He was tired, and he was sure Tony wouldn't mind if he took a little nap. Coming always exhausted him, and Peter was pretty sure he just came harder than he’d every come  _ ever _ , so. A nap was definitely due. He felt Tony kiss his chest, and a smile twisted his lips up even as sleep tugged him down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up hot. There was a heavy weight settled over his chest, keeping him overly warm, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind when he felt Tony’s breath ghost over his chest. He smiled easily, sighing happily as he relaxed back into the _very_ comfortable bed. The sheets were soft under his fingers, and he fisted the fabric into his hands when Tony’s thigh rubbed against his erection, making him gasp.

“This is a lovely way to wake up,” Tony said, rolling so he was laying between Peter’s spread legs, a comfortable weight over his chest. He groaned, softly, when Tony’s stomach pressed heavily against his cock.

“G’morning,” Peter mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. He let his eyes blink open, staring down at Tony happily. His heart felt like it was going to explode, it was so full and happy. Tony pressed up, and Peter tilted his head down to meet him in a soft kiss.

It didn’t stay soft for long. Tony licked into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip gently. Peter let him in, moaning around Tony’s tongue. Heat licked up his spine as his dick twitched, so hard it was nearly painful. He moaned when the head dragged across Tony’s stomach, scratching through the hairs that lined down his belly. Tony’s hands were warm when they slid down his sides, and Peter wiggled on the mattress when his fingers fit into the crease of his thighs.

“Tony,” he groaned, rolling his hips up and pressing firmly against the soft skin of Tony’s stomach. He rolled his hips, trying to get _more_ , his back arching when Tony trailed lazy kisses across his jaw so he could suck on his neck.

He’d never been given a hickey before, but he was sure that’s what Tony was doing. Sucking harshly, his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of Peter’s neck and lit him up. When Tony’s hand wrapped around his cock, he cried out. His hand was rough, calloused skin catching against the head of Peter’s cock when he thumbed over it. He was leaking, spilling precome that eased the slide of Tony’s hand.

Peter knew he wasn’t going to last, but after the night before he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. After all, he _was_ a teenager who had, before the night before, only ever been touched by his own hands. Having Tony above him, weighing him down and filling his senses with his presence, was more than Peter could handle. He breathed in and all he could smell was _Tony_.

“Can’t believe you let Barnes touch you like that,” Tony growled, his voice dropping into a deep growl that had Peter shivering. He frowned even as his hips thrust up, the tight circle of Tony’s fist making him groan. “You’re _mine_.”

Peter came with a cry, pushed over by the hint of ownership in Tony’s voice and the way his hand twisted around his head. He shook apart, held together only by Tony’s hands on him. He was nothing but pleasure, floating through his orgasm as Tony milked his cock and kissed his chest and neck. Slowly, he came down from his high, an uneasy feeling settling over him and making his chest tight.

When Tony kissed him, he turned his head away. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he felt off, unsettled. Like his skin was too tight for his bones. It wasn’t nice, and Peter wasn’t sure what had caused it. Tony nuzzled at his neck, his hands soothing where they were rubbing up and down his sides.

“Baby?” Tony’s voice was quiet, a soft hum in the silence of the room. Peter shook his head, not sure how to articulate exactly what he was feeling. All he knew was that there was something growing in his chest, something that felt like cool metal and wide hands spanning his entire thighs.

 _God_ , did he...did he have _feelings_ for Bucky? All he could think of was the kiss in the kitchen, how good Bucky had felt between his thighs, pressed up against him. He’d been so close to losing it before Tony turned on the sprinklers, and Bucky had been into it too. Peter couldn’t just make that up—he’d felt how hard Bucky had been against him.

Peter had no idea why he was thinking about it now, but he couldn’t stop seeing the final look Bucky had given him, right before he’d walked away. The last kiss they shared hadn’t been like the others—not just because it had been so much softer. There had been _more_ to it, and Peter could remember the way his heart had raced when Bucky’s kissed him back.

Groaning, Peter pulled himself up until he was sitting against the pillows, pulling his legs up so Tony wasn’t touching him. Tony didn’t move other than to shift onto his side, still laying down and staring up at Peter with curious eyes.

“I’m really, _really_ happy right now,” Peter told him. It felt important, that he let Tony know that before anything else was said. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

It happened slowly, but Peter watched as Tony’s entire body tensed, a mask of indifference sliding over his face. Peter made a hurt noise before reaching out though he let his hand fall, and then he reached out again. He took Tony’s hand and cradled it between both of his, sitting on his knees and staring down at Tony’s face. “I have wanted to be with you for...for as long as I can remember. And I didn’t think I was going to get it, get _you_ , for a while.”

“Baby, you keep saying sweet things but I sense a ‘but’ coming,” Tony said, though he twined his fingers with Peter’s and squeezed back, his shoulders relaxing into the bed.

“But...I think I might have feelings for Bucky.”

Tony blinked, and then blinked at him again. “You can have anything you want, kid,” Tony told him, his face completely open and his voice honest. Peter stared, caught up in wondering just _how much_ Tony cared about him to say those words so honestly.

“Tony—”

“If you want Barnes, then...I’m okay with that.”

“I still want you,” Peter said, his voice tense. He didn’t think Tony was getting what he was trying to say, and he wasn’t sure how to explain it. ”I...I wouldn't want to be with him without you.”

“Without me, huh?” Tony asked, though there was a small smile playing on his lips.

Peter used the hold on his hand to tug him up, and Tony crawled up the bed until he was laying against the pillows Peter was still sitting against. “Yeah! Like, all three of us!”

“I don’t think Buck would wanna be with me, kid,” Tony admitted, and he looked disappointed. Peter made a noise of indignation, moving to straddle Tony’s lap and sit on his thighs.

“Are you _kidding_ me? He’s always watching you!”

“Probably ‘cause I tried to kill him once. That’s something we shouldn't forget when we talk about all of us being together in any sort of capacity.”

“No way,” Peter said, placing his hands on top of Tony’s where they were wrapped around his thighs. “He definitely doesn’t watch you like he’s scared of you, baby.”

“Peter—”

“ _Tony_ ,” Peter said, sticking out his bottom lip in what he knew was a fairly adorable pout. He tangled their fingers together, squeezing Tony’s hands. “We don’t know until we try, right?”

Tony sighed, and Peter leaned down to kiss him softly. They’d only been together for hours, most of them spent sleeping, but Peter was already so comfortable in Tony’s space. It felt right, being together like this, and the thought pulled a smile to his lips even as he kept them pressed against Tony’s. Eventually Tony smiled as well, and Peter nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“This’ll be good,” Peter told him, and while Tony didn’t look as sure as Peter, he didn’t protest. It was more than enough for Peter to start planning out a seduction.

* * *

Tony wasn’t scared. He absolutely was not scared of talking to Barnes. It was just a talk, nothing to be worried about there. Tony talked to people all the time, after all. He wasn’t scared of the Winter Soldier—no, he was only scared of Steve. Steve, who Tony had called a friend, who Tony had entrusted his life to on more than one occasion, who hadn’t wasted any time in throwing it all away.

Bucky had been fighting for his life, Tony could see that now. He wasn’t trying to hurt Tony, not in the way that Steve had been. He had been trying to protect himself from an angry, heartbroken man in an iron suit who had been trying to kill him. And he couldn’t blame the man for protecting himself, not when Tony had been doing the same thing.

Steve...Steve was a different story. Steve put his shield through Tony’s chest and crushed his sternum. Steve wasn’t fighting to save his own life, he was fighting to hurt—and he did. But all Bucky had done was protect himself against someone trying to hurt him, and Tony couldn’t blame him for self-defense.

So when Tony saw the other man in the kitchen, he didn’t turn away like he had done countless times before. Instead, he raised his head and drew his shoulders back, and made a beeline for the coffee machine. Bucky was leaning against the same counter that Tony had caught him and Peter making out on, which was really the only reason Tony was swallowing down his _not_ -fear and making his way into the room.

“I’m sorry, let me just—” Bucky’s voice was hesitant as he spoke, and he pushed himself off of the counter, pointing his thumb towards the other room.

“It’s fine,” Tony said, voice clipped. “You don’t need to leave.”

Bucky nodded, but he didn’t say anything else. The only time that Bucky had tried to speak to him had been at the very beginning, only days after the Rogues had moved back in, and he had tried to apologize. Tony hadn’t let him, still having trouble breathing through the tightness in his chest, still unfamiliar with the new pain that the metal bars keeping his chest from caving in caused.

“I’m not mad at you,” Tony said quietly, doing his best to keep his voice even. He reached for the pot of coffee and ignored the way his hands were shaking.

“What?” Bucky’s surprise was evident in his voice. When Tony looked over, the man was staring at him with wide eyes. “Why the hell not?”

Tony finished getting himself a cup of coffee before he spoke, using the time to work out what he wanted to say. “You didn’t kill my parents.” It was the first time he had said it out loud, the first time he _believed_ it. “It wasn’t your fault even if it was your body. I...apologize for blaming you.”

“Stark, I don’t know what—”

“It’s not a game. I’m not trying to trick you. I’m trying to forgive you.” Pepper would be so proud of how clearly Tony was articulating his feelings. “Peter cares about you,” Tony told him, and the words burned through his throat. “And I care about Peter. So I’m trying to make amends, because I want him to be happy, and I believe that us getting along would make him happy.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Bucky told him, his voice raw.

“Well then neither do you,” Tony told him, and he left.

* * *

It was a week later that Peter stumbled into the kitchen, once again dressed in an oversized shirt and short shorts. This time, the shorts were even shorter and his t-shirt was a plain grey, striped with black lines with a small hole in the left shoulder. It fit him loosely, hanging ridiculously on his lithe frame. It was Bucky’s, and Peter had refused to admit how creepy he was being stealing it from the gym while Bucky had been sparring with Steve.

The shirt was perfect for what he needed, though. Bucky was leaning against the counter sipping coffee, dressed in a hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts, his hair piled messily on top of his head. He was gorgeous, and Peter took a minute to look his fill before he entered the room. When he did, he wasn’t at all disappointed by the look Bucky gave him. His eyes widened before they tracked up and down Peter’s frame heavily, making him shiver. Goosebumps broke out along his legs even as heat rose in his stomach.

He found that Bucky’s eyes felt even better on him when he wanted them there and he squared his shoulders before continuing into the room.

“Good morning, Buck,” Peter said softly, mouth twisted into a soft smile.

He walked up to him, feigning confidence he didn’t feel, and he wrapped his fingers around the mug Bucky was holding, gently taking it from the man’s hand and raising it to his mouth. He had to force down a smile as he took a sip, watching as Bucky’s eyes went dark and his gaze travelled up and down Peter’s body.

It felt intoxicating, having so much of Bucky’s attention on him. The man’s eyes kept trailing back down his thighs where his shorts were short enough to show off the little array of bruises left behind by Tony’s mouth. He wasn’t sure what the expression on Bucky’s face meant, but he liked that he hadn’t looked away.

He swayed a little closer as he took another sip, and then he reached around Bucky’s side to rest the cup back onto the counter. Doing so brought them close enough together that their chests brushed, and Peter breathed out a small breath that he knew brushed over Bucky’s jaw. When he stepped back, Bucky’s mouth was dropped open, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Thank you, Buck,” Peter told him sweetly, smiling as he moved back half a step.

Bucky’s metal arm shot out and grabbed the hem of the t-shirt Peter had on between two fingers. He rubbed his fingers over the fabric, and his knuckles brushed the skin of Peter’s thigh, making him gasp. All he could think about was how the same hand had felt wrapped around his thigh, how big and perfect it felt on him, and how good it had felt to kiss Bucky.

He had no idea if Bucky got what he was doing, and while he wasn’t going to say it, he hoped the assassin realized this outfit was for _him_ . It wasn’t Tony on his shirt, but rather _Bucky’s shirt_ , and even as he watched Bucky watch him, he tucked his head down to breathe in the scent that still lingered on the fabric.

“Morning, Pete,” he said roughly, as though it hadn’t been several long minutes since Peter first wished him the sentiment. Peter smiled all the same, liking how deep Bucky’s voice was.

“How are you?”

“Doin’ real good, doll,” Bucky told him. His voice was still deep, and his confusion was easy to hear. Peter did nothing but smile up at him, enjoying the way Bucky’s body heat was seeping under his skin and keeping him warm. “Things not go well with you and Stark?”

“No, they went really good. I wanted to thank you, actually,” Peter’s hand rested lightly on Bucky’s metal forearm. All he wanted was to hold tighter, feel the way it shifted beneath his fingers, nearly breathless with how much he _wanted_. He and Tony had done so much in the last week that the kiss he’d shared with Bucky felt like it had been a lifetime ago. Still, he could vividly remember how Bucky’s mouth tasted and how he felt when Peter wrapped his legs around him.

He wanted to feel that again, so badly. Sometimes Tony would bring it up when he was fingering Peter open or Peter was fucking into him. He would talk about Bucky and what it would be like with him there, between them and with them. It was all Peter could think about it, and his eyes fell closed as his breathing picked up.

“Darlin’,” Bucky said, his voice a smooth drawl that made Peter shiver. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn’t. Bucky looked pained, his face twisted up with something unpleasant. Peter took a deep breath and pushed down everything he wanted to say—he had to be tactful, he knew. If he just blurted it all out, there was no way he would ever get what he wanted.

So, with a final deep breath in which he smelt nothing but Bucky, he raised himself onto his toes and brushed a kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, just far enough from his lips that it could be excused as a misplaced kiss to the cheek, and he pressed _thank you_ into his skin, lips catching against rough stubble before he pulled back.

He turned, not strong enough to see the look on Bucky’s face, and went to find Tony. His heart ached from the look on Bucky’s face, and he needed a hug.

* * *

Tony was quickly typing out an email as he walked out of the elevator in search of food. He wasn’t quite sure when the last time he ate was, but FRIDAY had told him that Peter was requesting his presence in bed, and Tony certainly wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to sleep next to the boy—not now that he _could_.

He didn’t look up as he walked. It was a straight path to his bedroom, and he wanted to get this email sent before he got there. If Peter was waiting in bed for him, he didn’t want to have anything distracting him from _that_. He was walking, doing his best to word his email in a way that wouldn't result in Pepper yelling at him, when he stubbed his toe into something very hard.

“Ouch, god, fuck, holy christ on a cracker who the fuck put a goddamn table in the hallway what—” Tony’s loud groan of pain was cut off by a breathless sort of moan, and his head snapped up, taking in his surroundings in a mere moment in which he realized that he was not on his floor. He was not on his floor, but rather on _Bucky’s_ floor, and Bucky was there as well, staring at Tony with wide eyes and an expression that looked more fearful than anything Tony had ever seen on his face before.

Tony’s eyes travelled over Bucky’s frame, getting stuck on the smoky makeup around his eyes and the pretty, sheer shirt that was hanging off his broad shoulders and the _short_ shorts that he was wearing, and down the _miles_ of muscled leg. He blinked, brain skipping over the pink toenails, and then his eyes travelled up, much slower as they properly appreciated the picture in front of him.

“Hiya, Bucky baby, you look real pretty.” The words fell from Tony’s mouth before he could think better of it. Bucky ducked his head, but Tony still saw his cheeks flush. It also brought Tony’s gaze to his hair, which was tied back into a bun with little braids.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, his—their?—voice achingly vulnerable, and the look on his face tore Tony’s chest open.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Prettiest thing I’ve seen in a _long_ time,” Tony told him, completely truthful.

They had been talking more, lately, ever since Tony had gone to him and told him he was forgiven. Despite himself, Tony _liked_ it. Having Bucky in his lab was so different from having Peter there. While Peter worked with him, Bucky sat and watched, and his eyes marvelled at every little thing either of them did, like the science they were crafting was magic that Bucky had only ever dreamed of.

Bucky would bring him meals throughout the week when he didn’t have Peter there to remind him to eat and got lost in his work. It was always nice to sit on the couch in his lab and eat together. At first, neither had said a thing, but slowly they began to talk, a bit at a time, and Tony found that he...he _liked_ it. Damn the kid for being right about it, but he liked _Bucky_.

And fuck, but he hoped Bucky liked him too.

“Thank you, Anthony,” he said quietly, hardly more than a whisper, and the name made Tony shiver. It was the first time Bucky had called him that, the first time he had called him anything other than Stark and he enjoyed the way it curled with Bucky’s accent. It ached inside his chest, just a little, but it was a good feeling.

“‘Aint no thing, baby,” Tony told him, and then asked, “So, is it still he? Still Bucky? I don’t want to offend someone as gorgeous as you.”

“I...he is fine. For now.” Bucky’s voice was halting, like he didn’t know the answer and was figuring it out as he spoke. Hell, the man was from the _forties_ , he probably had no idea. Or maybe he did, and just didn’t know how to express it.

“Well you let me, and Peter, know if that changes, okay sweetheart?” Tony asked, voice firm. He wanted to make sure Bucky knew that he was accepted, and he knew Peter wouldn’t have any problem with it. Something in Bucky’s face closed off, something Tony only noticed because he was looking so closely, but before he could say anything his tablet began to ring.

Peter’s contact photo was a picture of the boy in his lab in one of his shirts, smiling as bright as the sun, and Tony’s eyes flicked up to find Bucky’s face filled with want as he looked at it. Tony smiled at him, and Bucky flushed when he caught Tony looking at him, and Tony grabbed his hand.

“Sleep well, Bucky baby,” Tony told him, bussing a kiss to his knuckles and looking him in his eyes—so pretty lined darkly. He let his hand drop gently, and he walked backwards towards the elevator, letting his eyes selfishly trace over Bucky’s figure so he could remember it later.

“You too, Anthony,” he heard, just barely, as the elevator doors closed in front of him.

* * *

Peter arched his back as Tony fucked into him, his cock dragging against his prostate when he rolled his hips. His own dick was trapped between them, Tony pressing him into the mattress with his body and leaving not a single inch of space between the two of them. Peter threw his head back, giving Tony more space where he was biting at his neck,

“Can you imagine how good it would be with Bucky here with us, baby?” Tony’s voice was a deep rumble that Peter felt through his entire body. The words were pressed into his skin and made him shiver. It was all so much, too much. They’d been going at it for what felt like a lifetime, Peter coming down Tony’s throat before they even started. “Imagine how he’d feel pressed against us when we’re like this.

“Tony,” Peter gasped, pulling the man into a messy kiss, too much tongue and not enough concentration.

“Imagine how full you’d be stretched out on both our cocks,” Tony murmured, his lips dragging across the shell of Peter’s ears. He wasn’t thrusting, and instead he was grinding his hips into Peter’s ass and lighting him up with the pressure it was putting against his prostate. “He’s big, don’t ya think, baby? Did he feel big when you were kissin’ him? Know you two were all pressed up together in the kitchen, I bet you felt _just_ how big he is, didn’t you baby?”

Peter was nodding, babbling something useless. His brain felt too heavy to think anything clearly, and he moaned when Tony thrust into him harshly. He scratched his nails down Tony’s back in a desperate attempt to ground himself when it felt like he was going to fly out of his skin.

“Could you imagine what we would feel like together? How thick we’d be stretching you open, our cocks pressed snugly together inside of your tight little ass.” Peter groaned, throwing his head back as the fantasy washed over him. He could picture it, picture how _full_ he could feel.

When Tony slid his hand between their bodies Peter whimpered. The rough, calloused skin of his hand caught on the head of Peter’s cock before it was moving lower, running over his tight balls and down to his ass. Tony toyed with his rim, running his finger over where their bodies were meeting. It made everything feel better, sharper, and Peter’s eyes were watering from pleasure.

Tony pressed forward, his finger slipping in alongside his cock on his next out stroke, and Peter cried out as he came, his entire body shaking through an orgasm that left him breathless and come drunk. He pet weak hands down Tony’s back as he kept fucking into him, roughly chasing his own orgasm.

“Imagine how tight I would be with Bucky in there too, your cocks dragging together inside my ass,” Peter croaked, his voice hoarse. He could barely think but his brain was running with the scene that Tony had crafted. “Imagine coming inside me, both of you filling me up until it was leaking out of me. You’d like that, wouldn't you?”

Tony came with a grunt, flooding Peter’s ass with come, his cock pulsing inside his ass. Peter rubbed his back as he spilled, murmuring nonsense into his ear about how good he felt inside him. Tony kissed his collarbone, grinding his hips a few times before he finally stilled, letting his body go loose and pliant above Peter’s.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, his hands rubbing up and down Peter’s sides as he panted for breath. “Fuck, baby, that was hot.”

Peter smiled up at the ceiling, running his toes along the outside of Tony’s thigh. It _was_ hot, and it would be even hotter when it actually happened.

* * *

“Barton, you’ve got a video call in the conference room.” Tony’s voice was even when he strolled into the communal kitchen where FRIDAY had informed him the Rogues were hanging out. He hated having to do this, but he would do anything for someone as kind-hearted and sweet as Laura.

“Fuck for, Stark?” Barton asked, looking up from his dinner and sending Tony a look so offended one would have thought Tony had insulted his mother.

Tony levelled him with a look but said nothing. As much as he loved Laura he hated Barton more, and it pleased him to see the man get so riled up over nothing. Of all the Rogues, Barton was the one who seemed the angriest. It was annoying, of course, but Tony had to get his revenge in small, petty doses.  

“Stark, who the fuck is on the phone?”

“Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out, isn’t it?” Tony said, as though finding out wasn’t as easy as literally walking down the hall. By the way Barton was acting, though, one would think finding out would take extreme effort.

“Tony, Clint didn’t do anything to you. Why do you have to act this way?” Steve’s voice was as self-righteous as ever. Tony wasn’t able to hold back his sneer at the words, and he let his disdain show on his face even while he continued to watch Barton. The man was holding his fork in a way that made Tony uncomfortable, made him pull up the suit just under his skin. “Tony, _please_ stop acting this way. We just want to get along.”

Tony still said nothing.

Instead, he watched, and because he was watching he saw when Barton’s arm flexed. Bucky growled, _growled holy fuck that is so hot_ , and launched himself over the table. By the time Tony had his hand covered with a glowing gauntlet aimed at Barton’s seat, Bucky was holding Barton against the wall, his metal hand wrapped around his throat.

“Don’t you dare threaten him again,” Bucky growled, his voice a deep, threatening rumble that made Tony thicken up inside his slacks. Barton was scratching uselessly at Bucky’s arm, kicking out, and Tony was _definitely_ hard.

“Thank you, Bucky baby,” Tony said, entirely too breathless. He was sure his cheeks were flushed, but _damned_ if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“You’re welcome, Anthony,” Bucky replied, and when he met Tony’s eyes his face was relaxed into a soft smile

* * *

Peter hummed happily when Tony tugged him closer, and he curled onto his side so he could nuzzle against his chest. They were in the common room for the hell of it, lounging on the large sectional and curled together tightly despite all the space they had to stretch out. Peter was beyond comfortable, happy that Tony had gotten past that weird stage where he would only show Peter affection if they were alone.

They had been together for a month, and it had been the best few weeks of Peter’s freaking life. If he thought that he had been in love with Tony before, the last while showed him just how wrong he was. _Being_ with Tony allowed Peter to be privy to a completely different side of the man, one that Peter cherished knowing.

Tony was so sweet and so very loving, and Peter felt like the luckiest boy in the entire world every time he was able to curl up against Tony’s side on Tony’s giant bed and fall asleep cuddled up with him. He felt even luckier every time they talked about Bucky. It wasn’t just Peter now—that he was sure of. Tony had fallen for the assassin like Peter had, and both of them talked of him often.

Peter was pretty sure things were going well, too. Bucky had been spending more and more time with them, together and separately, and he was slowly becoming more affectionate with them. Peter had always been tactile, and he held nothing back. He touched Bucky equally as much as he touched Tony, though he did try to keep the touches he shared with Bucky to ones that could plausibly be considered platonic, just in case.

As for Bucky and Tony, they talked more than Peter would have ever imagined. They joked and shared sweet smiles and spent time together when Peter wasn’t there. It wasn’t unusual for Peter to come over and find Tony and Bucky already together; whether it was in the lab, Bucky watching Tony as he worked, or doing something more casual, they seemed to spend most of their days together.

It made Peter happy, and he knew that it made Tony happy, too. While Tony may have initially agreed to please Peter, that certainly wasn’t the case now. They were both invested in having Bucky join them, and Peter had been trying his very best to let it happen naturally and not rush him.

For the time being, he did his best to content himself with focusing on his relationship with Tony and slowly getting closer to Bucky. Which was why he and Tony were having a movie night. They were only on the common floor because Peter remembered that Clint had bags of extra buttery popcorn stashed away, and was having a craving.

Plus, he figured stealing the man’s snacks could be his own sort of _fuck you_ to him after the way he’d treated Tony.

So he’d dragged Tony to the elevator and then to the kitchen, leaning against his chest as the popcorn popped away, and then dragged him onto the couch where he proceeded to cuddle up close. Peter knew that Tony wasn’t very comfortable down here, so he did his best to distract him—pressing closer and closer, feeding him bites of popcorn and smiling when Tony nipped at the pads of his fingers.

He was so focused that he didn’t pay attention to the footsteps even as they got closer, giggling when Tony licked down his finger to collect a stray drip of buttery goodness that Peter darted forward to lick from his tongue. He pulled back with a grin but frowned when Tony wasn’t looking at him.

“Heya, Bucky baby,” Tony said, and Peter’s heart jumped at the name even as he looked over at the door.

Bucky was there, wearing a...Peter blinked and yep, he was definitely wearing a t-shirt dress, the material stretching over his wide chest and wider arms, cinched under his pecs where it began to flow out to his mid-thigh. He was wearing a high pair of socks, the black material wrapped snugly around his thighs and showing off just how well toned they were, making his legs look as though they went on forever.

“Oh,” Peter said quietly, not able to stop the small roll of his hips that dragged his growing erection against Tony’s thigh. “Hi.”

“Hi, Peter,” Bucky said quietly. He wasn’t meeting Peter’s eyes, keeping his head ducked and gaze averted. His eyes were smoky and dark and so, so _blue_ . Peter stared, his brain attempting to make sense of what he was seeing even as his heart rocketed away in his chest, beating so fast Peter was a little worried it just going to _stop_.

“You—you look...” Peter trailed off, words caught up in his throat as he took in Bucky’s pretty pink lips and his prettily done up hair. He had no words, his mind completely blank, and all he could do was _stare_ with his mouth dropped open like an idiot.

“You look gorgeous, baby,” Tony said, and Peter watched as Bucky's cheeks went pink. He made a noise, something embarrassing and very high-pitched. “Why don’t you come cuddle, sweetheart?”

The blush on Bucky’s face only got darker, and Peter finally got his mouth to move. “Please, Buck? Come watch the movie with us, we even have Clint’s popcorn.”

Something passed over Bucky’s face that Peter couldn't name, and he held out his hand and made grabby motions. The look shifted into something else, and finally, Bucky came over. Peter handed Tony the bowl of popcorn and turned so his back was to Tony’s chest before he held out his arms.

“C’mere,” Peter said, his cheeks hurting with the force of his smile when Bucky actually _did_. He sat on the couch slowly, his dress pooling around his thighs, and Peter made a little noise of displeasure. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I would really like it if you came a little closer.”

Bucky stared at him for a long minute before he nodded. He still didn’t say anything, but Peter wasn’t too bothered. Sometimes Bucky went quiet like this and Peter had found that the best thing to do was to just wait him out. Finally, Bucky got close enough for Peter to touch, and he wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s bicep—so, _so_ big and so, _so_ firm that Peter lost his breath—and very gently pulled him closer.

Bucky came, thankfully, and Peter made a happy noise. “Put your legs under the blanket, baby,” Tony said, his breath ghosting along Peter’s ear when he lifted the blanket. Bucky made a sweet little noise and did as told, scooting closer and sliding down the couch until he was laid down as just as much as they were.

Peter snuck his arm out, sliding it under Bucky’s back and the couch so he could wrap it around Bucky’s shoulder, and he used it to pull Bucky against his chest. He went easily—Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to move him if he didn’t want to move—and after the barest moment of hesitation, he curled into Peter’s chest like Peter had been curled into Tony’s.

Peter smiled impossibly wider as he brushed a kiss over Bucky’s forehead, staring down at the man curled up against him. Tony reached over him so he could lay a hand on Bucky’s hip, and Bucky seemed to come even closer so they could both touch him easily.

“This okay?” Peter whispered, lips brushing against Bucky’s forehead. He breathed in, enjoying the scent of Bucky’s hair, and held him tighter.

“Y-yeah, this is...this is good,” Bucky said, barely more than a whisper, and Peter nodded as he slotted his legs between Bucky’s, rubbing his bare foot over the soft material of his sock.

“This is fucking perfect,” Tony said from behind him, and Peter hummed in agreement even as Bucky smiled so, so sweetly.

It was fucking perfect.

* * *

Tony was coming off another work binge when he made his way to Bucky’s floor. The assassin hadn’t been to see him that day, and while Tony wasn’t worried, he wasn’t _not_ worried either. Ever since that night they had spent cuddled up on the couch, things had been different. There was more tension, an underlining of _UST_ that none of them seemed willing to act on quite yet. Things were good how they were, and none of them felt the need to make it more, at least not yet.

But Bucky not coming to see him wasn’t usual. Tony was worried it had something to do with the text Bucky had sent to the group chat the three of them were a part of. It had read nothing more than _‘bucky is fine. please use they/them’_ and Tony had responded with a thumbs up while Peter had responded with a very long message that boiled down to how proud he was of Bucky.

Now, Tony was worried that he— _they, goddammit_ —were mad at him. Peter had told him that a thumbs up was a lacklustre response to a coming out, but Tony hadn’t meant it like that. He was _thrilled_ that Bucky had come out to them, that they felt comfortable enough doing so. Honestly, Tony was a little overwhelmed by it, knowing that Bucky trusted and cared for him enough to let him know

And then Bucky hadn’t come to see him, despite the fact that Tony had been in the workshop all day. It was the first time he’d spent the whole day online in _weeks_ , and he had been painfully aware of Bucky’s absence the entire day. Which was why Tony was where he was now, stepping out of the elevator and onto Bucky’s floor. A smile tugged his lips up when he remembered what had happened the last time he’d shown up unannounced, as unintentional as it had been, and he couldn’t help but remember how sweet Bucky had looked blushing, their hair done up all pretty.

“—ont wanna argue.” Steve’s voice brought Tony to a stop, and he tripped over his own feet as he stood still. As much as he wanted to see Bucky, having to deal with Steve just wasn’t worth it. He was about to turn away, deciding he would approach Bucky tomorrow, when what they said stopped them.

“Then stop arguing with me when I tell you who I am.” They sounded upset. More upset than Tony had ever heard them before.

“Bucky, you don’t understand what you’re saying--”

“No, Stevie, it’s you who ain’t understandin’. I know who I am and this is who I am, an’ you’re not ‘lowed to say it ain’t right just ‘cause you do’anna understand it!”

“You’re crazy, Bucky. I don’t know where the hell you heard this shit, but you’re a _man_ —”

“Stop talking.” Tony’s voice echoed through the room and cut off Steve’s tirade. Projecting his voice was something Tony had learned how to do young, and he continued speaking loudly. “Don’t say another fucking word, you piece of shit.”

“Tony, this doesn’t involve you,” Steve’s voice was an angry rumble that made Tony’s hands shake. “I don’t know what lies you’ve been telling Bucky, but this isn’t who _he_ is.”

Tony took a deep breath as he watched Bucky flinch. He made sure his voice remained steady.

“You are here only because I agreed that you could be. You eat because I buy you food. You wear clothes because I stock your closet. You _buy_ things because I keep your bank account from being empty. You are here because I have chosen to let you be. What do you think it would be like, _Captain_ , if I stopped doing these things? If I took away your phone plan and emptied your bank account and kicked you out of the room you live in for free? What do you think it would be like on the streets?” Steve opened his mouth, but Tony cut him off before he could speak. “The world doesn’t love you anymore, Captain America. They know what you did, what laws you broke. The only reason you are living pretty in my tower and not in _jail_ is because of me. Because I fought, and I bargained, and I convinced the council to let you back onto American soil without prosecution.” Tony took a deep breath and he held out his hand towards Bucky. They took it quickly, letting Tony pull them closer and pressing into their side. Tony bussed a kiss to their knuckles, smiling softly as they looked into Bucky’s pretty, pretty eyes. “Don’t give me a reason to take it all away, Cap. I can, and I will.”

Tony watched as Steve worked his jaw, but eventually he left with a very dramatic puff of air. Bucky stayed tense until the elevator took Steve away, and Tony turned to pull them into a hug that they readily returned. Bucky was taller than him, but it was easy to wrap them up in his arms with the way they were curling up.

“C’mere, baby,” Tony said, sliding his hand up Bucky’s neck to grasp the back of their neck. Bucked moved forward, tucking their face into the crook of Tony’s neck just like he wanted. He rubbed their back and murmured nonsense, going on about how much Tony cared about them and accepted them. He was probably being too honest, all things considered, but Bucky was shaking where Tony was holding them.

Tony brushed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead and went to move away, trying to get a look at their face to see how they might be doing, but Bucky made a distressed noise. “No,” they said, their fingers twisting so tightly into the fabric of Tony’s shirt that it tore. Tony shushed them, rubbing their back gently.

“Why don’t we go curl up together? Would that be alright with you, sweetheart?” Tony asked gently. Clearly, Bucky wasn’t going to let him go, but with how shaken they were, Tony didn’t want to let them go either.

Bucky nodded, and Tony kissed their temple once again before gently pulling away. He slid his hands down Bucky’s arms so he could tangle their fingers together, and he raised both sets of hands to his mouth so he could brush kisses along both sets of knuckles. “It’s okay,” Tony whispered, staring up at them from below his lashes. “It’s okay.”

Bucky nodded, blushing prettily and smiling even prettier, and let Tony lead them to the living room.

* * *

Bucky took a deep breath as the quinjet touched down. The team was separated into two very clear divisions, and Bucky hadn’t wasted a second before moving to the near-empty side of the jet where Banner was huddled in a blanket and curled into Thor’s lap, the god mumbling nonsense under his breath. The rest of the team were already crowding around the door but Bucky hung back, preferring to keep their distance since their argument with Steve.

Bucky stepped off the ramp at the same time Tony touched down, his mask falling away as soon as he was standing steadily. After spending so much time together it was natural to start walking in his direction. Honestly, Bucky loved the time they spent with Tony as much as the time they spent with Peter, which was a bit of a shock when it all started. They’d been mooning over Peter for _months_ before that day in the kitchen. Hell, they’d only kissed the boy because they knew how much it would hurt if they didn’t even take the chance.

And then he and Tony had gotten together just like Bucky knew they would, but...then they’d both started spending time with them, together and separately, and that—that had been a surprise. Stevie was the only one who spoke to them, and, more often than not, Bucky would’a rather been alone than have Stevie talk to them.

But Tony had apologized, and Bucky had found they weren’t strong enough to stay away. Fighting Tony had been horrible, but Bucky had done what they needed to do to stay alive. They regretted it, regretted more what Steve did in the name of their friendship, but they couldn't take any of it back. Tony had said they were forgiven, but Bucky felt like he had to earn it.

It was why they’d brought Tony dinner, the first time. The second and third time was because the lab fascinated them—they had always been interested in science, and they hadn’t missed a single one of Stark’s expos back in the day—but then it was because of Tony and the company he made. The genius was hilarious, and Bucky found themselves laughing more often than not in the past weeks.

Tony turned to them then, a smile pulling his lips up even if he looked exhausted. The mission they’d been on was hard, and things had gone ass up almost as soon as they’d started. They had managed to come out on top, in the end, but both them and Tony were banged up. Tony reached an arm out, and Bucky was about to take the offered hand when the door to the roof slammed open.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Peter shouted, marching straight up to Tony and punching his suit in the shoulder hard enough to leave a dent that the suit quickly healed. Tony said something quietly, holding his hands up and reaching for Peter, but the boy moved out of his reach and jabbed him in the chest. “That was so—so—so fucking _stupid_!”

“Don’t be mad at Tony,” Bucky told him, raising their hands to try to calm Peter down, “please, it was really my fault—”

Peter whirled around, and his eyes were angrier than Bucky had ever seen them. They took a half step back, intimidated by the ire in the boy’s eyes. “Don’t think for a second that I am not furious with you as well.” Bucky’s heart dropped, a bitter feeling rising in their chest. God, they were so _stupid_ , thinkin’ that Peter, that _Tony_ liked them. Of course Peter was mad at them, it was their fault that Tony had been compromised to begin with. “What the hell were you _thinking_ going off like that? No backup, no comms. We could have _lost you_ , Bucky, you stupid fucking—”

Peter’s palm was hard when it slammed into his chest, and the breath got knocked out of Bucky’s lungs. Peter hit them again, and all they did was reach out and pull him against their chest, tucking Peter into their arms and mumbling, “Sorry, darlin’,” against his forehead.

They rubbed a hand up and down Peter’s back, enjoying the way the rubbery material of the suit felt against their palm. Peter grumbled something under his breath that even Bucky’s hearing didn’t pick up on, but his arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist. Bucky figured he couldn’t be too upset, but they still stayed quiet and let Peter grumble. They almost pulled back when Peter kissed their neck, all too aware that Tony was on the roof with them.

They shifted away when Peter kissed their jaw. Peter made a soothing noise in the back of his throat, and his hand settled gently against Bucky’s cheek to keep them from moving away. They stood stock-still, their heart racing with a mix of fear and adrenaline and the littlest bit of hope. Peter’s lips dragged up the side of their cheek, warm and wet and making Bucky shiver.

His lips trailed inwards, and Bucky could do nothing as their lips ghosted together in the gentlest of kisses. They sucked in a sharp, surprised breath and Peter kissed them firmer, their eyes falling shut as they revelled in the feeling of Peter’s lips on them. It was a quick kiss, as soft as the first one they had shared in the kitchen but holding as much feeling as the last, and Bucky’s breath shuddered out of their chest as their lips moved together.

Peter pulled back, his cheeks flushed, the most gorgeous thing that Bucky had ever _seen_ , and he frowned as he said, “Don’t either of you ever do that to me again.” He kissed Bucky one last time before throwing a glare at Tony and marching away, the door slamming behind him courtesy of FRIDAY.

Bucky was too busy watching Peter’s back to notice Tony sidle up to them, but a moment later the other man was pressing into their space, fitting himself against Bucky’s chest. Tony’s hand was rougher against their cheek, and when Tony kissed them it was _claiming_. He licked into their mouth like he owned it, tongue brushing along Bucky’s teeth as he nipped at their bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Bucky was panting, kissing back as best they could, hands coming up to grab Tony’s hips and tug him closer, pressing them together.

By the time Tony pulled back, they were both breathless and Tony’s face was flushed a pretty red. Bucky grinned, leaning in to steal another wet kiss before they finally pulled back, resting their foreheads together as their mind tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened.

“C’mon, Bucky baby. Peter won’t cuddle until we’ve showered,” Tony whispered against their lips, pressing one last sweet kiss to Bucky’s mouth.

He pulled back, Bucky’s hands falling away, but Tony snagged one and linked their fingers together. He grinned, his smile fucking _gorgeous_ , and tugged Bucky towards the roof's hatch.

Well, alright. Bucky’s been running with things since they woke up from H.Y.D.R.A.’s programming, they could run with this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand the end! i really hope you like the second chapter, and enjoyed the story as a whole!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Indulge Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151881) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion)




End file.
